The CLASH of Fighters EX
The CLASH of Fighters EX is a fighting game for the PlayStation 3, produced by Disney & SNK Playmore subsidiary Noise Factory and published by Disney Interactive Studios in 2014-2015. A slightly enhanced version was released for Xbox and PlayStation 3. Although marketed as a spinoff of Disney & SNK's major fighting series The CLASH of Fighters, from whence many of its characters originate, The CLASH of Fighters EX is actually intended as a continuation of the Phineas and Ferb, Fighter's History and World Heroes series, to which the game owes much of its look, feel, and style. The CLASH of Fighters EX is the first cartoonize 3D fighter made by Disney, SNK Playmore & Bandai Namco. The game was followed by The CLASH of Fighters EX2. Some players have criticized the game for an inferior hit-detection grid, several bugs and exploits, awkward English voice acting (however, the Xbox 360 version included an option to use the original Japanese voice tracks), and a limit on combo damage. Others acclaim the game's originality and depth, and find that the combo limit adds balance and reduces one-sided matches. Further releases (PAL PS2, all regions Xbox) have added a choice of language options. Xbox version also includes an online match mode where you can play other players via Xbox Live. Story A worldwide martial arts tournament is nearing its finale, with a large purse of prize money awarded to the fighter who can defeat Rugal Bernstein in the final round of the competition. The contest is sponsored by the giant financial group, the Kusanagi Clan. There are eight fighters that remain after winning death matches all over the world, with the winner of the tournament receiving The King of Fighters Champion. Only one will have the chance to defeat Rugal and take home the prize money and fame. The player is initially able to select one of those eight fighters, each one having their own personal reasons for entering the tournament aside from the prize money. Rikimaru Kusanagi is the main character. Saisyu's 2nd Biological son, he was defeated by Rugal he was ten years old. Saisyu and his brother Kyo, believing Rikimaru was too weak to ever inherit his conglomerate, decided that if he were truly strong enough, he would be able to defeat Rugal. Although all playable characters in The CLASH of Fighters EX have their own ending upon completion of their particular scenario, depicting events following the tournament as if they were the one victorious, it became a staple in later COF EX games of having only one character's ending as the true canonical one, and the following sequel's storyline is based on what happened after that particular ending. Characters Starring Characters * Rikimaru Kusanagi (From The CLASH of Fighters Series) * Kenshido (From The CLASH of Fighters Series) * Rosa Felmonde (From Undercover Cops) * Hanzo Hattori (From World Heroes Series) * Kim Dragon (From World Heroes Series) * Candace Flynn (From Phineas and Ferb) * Maco Rossi (From Metal Slug Series) * Makoto Mizoguchi (From Fighter's History) Unlockable Characters * Tetsuji Yagami (The CLASH of Fighters Series) * Takeru Yin (From The CLASH of Fighters Series) * Zan Takahara (From Undercover Cops Series) * Shura (From World Heroes Series) * Muscle Power (From World Heroes Series) * Stacy Hirano (From Phineas and Ferb) * Norm (From Phineas and Ferb) * Rugal Bernstein (From The King of Fighters - FINAL BOSS) * Dark Rikimaru (act as a costume swap for Rikimaru Kusanagi) Category:Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Disney Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:The King of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fighter's History Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Metal Slug Category:Kim Possible Category:Undercover Cops Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves